UST Armed Forces
The Taoist Armed Forces, TAF, also referred to as simply the '''Armed-Forces '''in the Tao. are the unified military forces of the UST that were established in 1948, and are controlled by the Defense Chancellory's Office, or "DCO". In recent years they have been engaged in international humanitarian efforts and participated in the recent civil uprising in 2017. New military guidelines, announced in February 2018, will direct the TAF away from its Isolationist, and purely defense focus, towards a more international, responsive focus. History Early History In 1948, under much pressure and constant rioting, along with threats of a revolution, Aznazia's hand was forced and finally gave into Taoist demands. Over the course of just a few weeks, Aznazia had completely withdrawn from the Tao, leaving no established government and chaos ensued when the autonomous government that had relied on heavy Aznazian support lost control. In August of 1948, Noburu Hachirou organized the "Dōkyō-minpei" or "Taoist-militia", this organization, under Noburu's direction restored control to the lower half of the Tao. It was just after Noburu had established a republic system of government in the areas he controlled in November that the militia would be reorganized into the Taoist Armed Forces. After spending the rest of 1948 and much of 1949 restoring order to the Tao, the Armed Forces did relatively little till the late 2010s, due to the period of isolation. Recent History In March of 2017, the TAF was involved in a short civil war in the Tao. After defeating the uprising "Rengo" forces, the nationalist party took over the Tao and the Armed Forces were ordered to finish off the rengo and take back the small island which they had been isolated to, in a very controversial attack. Structure The Prime Chancellor is the Commander-in-Chief of the Taoist Armed Forces and is the highest authority in the Armed Forces. Although the Prime Chancellor is supposed to (except under official state of emergencies) inform the Chancellor of Defence about any direct orders the Prime Chancellor is giving to the Armed Forces. The Chancellor of Defence uses the Chamber of Defence and the Deputy Chancellor of Defence to help advise him or her on matters regarding the Armed Forces. The Deputy Chancellor of Defence is not an elected leader like the Chancellor of defense, instead, he or she must be a General, Admiral, or Ace, and is appointed by a council of the Chancellor of Defence, the Prime Chancellor, and the Chancellor of Foreign Affairs. This person may act as a field officer, commanding a fleet or army if need be. Service Branches Taoist Army Taoist Navy Taoist Coastguard Taoist Airforce Emp development program On August 7th, 2017, the UST began testing a new ship-launched EMP device, which had the potential to wipe out all electronics within a 20-mile radius, just 400 miles off the coast of Sunrisia. The test was ordered by the short-lived nationalist government and attracted condemnation from many nations around the world, including countries like Rezua, and Pantorrum. The end result was the collapse of the Nationalist government, after a scandal came to light, exposing concentration camps built by the Nationalists in the Tao. Uniforms and Insignia Ground Forces The arm of service to which members of the ground forces are attached is indicated by branch insignia and piping of distinctive colors: for infantry, red; artillery, yellow; armor, orange; engineers, violet; ordnance, light green; medical, green; army aviation, light blue; signals, blue; quartermaster, brown; transportation, dark violet; airborne, white; and others, dark blue. Naval Forces The arm of service to which member of the naval forces are attached is indicated by branch insignia and headwear bands: for command, Black; marines, violet; engineers, orange; ordinance, red; cyber warfare, maroon; aviation, light blue; communications, green; medical, aqua; fire crew, dark blue; transportation, brown; maintenance, white; flag signals, bright orange; others, tan.